


baby

by RiiasShorts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Babysitter Rey (Star Wars), Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, Oral Sex, Parent Ben Solo, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Referenced Child Abandonment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, but no one actually gets pregnant, kind of, more on that in the author's notes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: Rey is two-year-old Jaina Solo's nanny. She adores Jaina, but can't stand her cold, workaholic father.He would be easier to hate if he wasn't gorgeous.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 49
Kudos: 424





	baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is so so filthy im so sorry
> 
> at the same time, i would like to thank reylos for finally realizing how fucking hot breeding kink is. happy breeding kink week, ya filthy animals
> 
> cw for birth control things (more in the end notes)

Rey had grown up with stories of babysitters. _The Babysitters Club_ was her favorite, but she always pulled out _My Babysitter’s a Vampire_ around Halloween.

Turns out that’s _not at all_ what babysitting is like. Not for a nanny looking after an _incredibly_ fussy two year-old.

In the books, babysitting was always watching TV and playing with kids who behaved until their parents got home to relieve the babysitter of her (because babysitters in books were always girls) duties with a smile.

Yeah, well that was not the case. Little Jaina Solo was a talkative, demanding, scheming mess of a child. She made Rey’s life a living hell.

Rey loved the _shit_ out of her.

Her dad, on the other hand… he was a piece of work. It’d never been a problem, per se, since Rey saw so little of him, but she was very much in it for Jaina and _not_ Mr. Solo.

The first time she’d met him, in April, he’d been professional. His smiles had been courteous, though they never reached his eyes, and he’d held the doors open as he showed her around his ridiculously bougie house. Too bougie, in Rey’s opinion, to be housing a two-year-old and her twenty-five-year-old nanny. Because Mr. Solo didn’t live there, not really.

Still, he’d been kind enough, if a little cold. Rey took it as him being antisocial and needing to warm up to her more. Even though she was an extrovert, she understood, so she took the job with a hope that he’d get more chill the longer she spent with him and his daughter. 

It turned out that was not the case.

Almost immediately, he’d gotten even colder. When he got home, often after 10 PM, she would greet him happily, and he would do one of three things:

1) Grunt. Actually _grunt,_ like he was a feral hog.

2) Nod, then go to his bedroom.

3) Give her a tight-lipped, disingenuous smile and a halfhearted “Hey.”

No matter which way it went, she usually took the cue and showed herself out.

So, yeah. It helped that the man was gorgeous, but Rey pretended like that wasn’t true most of the time. Refusing to be attracted to him made it easier to hate him for being an asshole and an absentee father.

Jaina, though… Jaina was a delight. The girl was full of endless energy and talked far more than Rey expected. Still, it was adorable, and Rey loved how expressive she was.

* * *

AUGUST

“Rey gotta go potty!” Jaina screeched.

Rey turned to her, her face lighting up. “Jaina has to go potty?!” she asked, her voice high-pitched and excited.

The little girl giggled, squirming in her booster seat and clapping. “Yeah!”

“Good girl! Let’s go potty!”

Potty training Jaina had been a long and arduous process. Rey had started as soon as she was hired, but Jaina was stubborn, and Mr. Solo wasn’t around enough to help. Five months later, she took all the victories she could get.

Rey unclipped Jaina from the booster seat, and they ran off together to the nearest bathroom. There, Rey helped Jaina get situated and then wiped her when she was done.

“Good job!” she told Jaina, high-fiving her after they’d each washed their hands. 

As they were walking back to the dining table, Rey smoothed Jaina’s hair. “Do you want to go shopping today, Jay-jay?” she asked, watching Jaina’s reaction.

The little girl’s face lit up. “Shopping?”

Rey couldn’t help but smile. Taking care of Jaina made her realize why people loved being parents: the little things were so rewarding, like a smile at the mention of buying clothes.

“Yeah! You need a new dress for dinner with your Nana and Pop-pop this weekend.”

Jaina squealed. “Yeah!” Something else seemed to occur to her because her face turned serious. “A princess dress?” she asked, giving Rey her best puppy eyes.

Rey knew she couldn’t buy the, quote, “semi-formal” (because yes those were Mr. Solo’s exact words) dress Jaina needed at the Disney store, but she was sure they would find something princess-y and considerably cheaper at a kids’ clothing store. “Yeah! A princess dress for Princess Jaina.”

Jaina laughed as Rey lifted her into her arms, walking them back to Jaina’s room to get ready.

* * *

Jaina had found the perfect pink dress at Carter’s. Worried that Mr. Solo would think it was too casual, Rey had also “helped” Jaina pick out a headband and necklace. With Jaina clutching her leg, Rey set their selections down on the checkout counter.

“Hi, did you find everything alright today?” the cashier asked, deftly finding the tags on the clothes and scanning them. 

Rey smiled. “Yeah, we did, thanks.” Reaching into her purse, she went to pull out the card Mr. Solo had given her to use on purchases for the house or Jaina, and… it wasn’t there.

_Fuck._

Panicking only slightly, Rey pulled out her own card instead. It was old and overused, but she knew she at least had enough in her account to cover the purchase.

The transaction went through, Rey breathed a sigh of relief, and then she and Jaina walked back into the main area of the mall, their bag of treasures in tow. Before they set back off, Rey stopped them by a wall and started getting Jaina back into her stroller. 

“I can walk myself!” Jaina insisted, her little face contorted in anger.

Rey resisted the urge to laugh at the cuteness of her face. “I know, Jay-jay,” she said, lifting a pouting Jaina into the seat. “I just have you make sure I don’t lose you! You’re too precious of a treasure to lose in a mall like this.”

Jaina seemed satisfied by that answer, and Rey pressed a kiss to her forehead before re-clipping the butterfly barrette dangling by a single strand of hair back into her bangs. 

“Can we go princess store?”

Standing up, Rey rolled her eyes and smiled. “Yes, Jay-jay, we can go to the Disney store.”

* * *

They got home from the mall just before dinnertime, and so Rey made a quick meal of mac and cheese and frozen green peas. Jaina munched happily, content to sit and eat after a long day. Rey dished up her own bowl of mac and cheese and ate next to Jaina at the dining table.

Their meal was quick and uneventful, and soon Jaina was yawning. Rey scooped her up and carried her to her room, helping her wash and get ready for bed. When Jaina was finally dressed in her favorite princess nightgown and in bed, Rey read her her favorite story and then sang softly as the sleepy little girl drifted off to sleep.

Rey spent the rest of the evening doing chores around the house. She changed into her comfy clothes, a tank top and sweatpants, and then got to work. There was laundry to be done, dishes to be washed, and toys to be tidied. With the sheer size of the house, all of that easily took up the time between Jaina going to bed and Mr. Solo getting home.

At 10 on the dot, the sound of the garage door opening alerted Rey to her boss’ presence. Desperately rushing to the kitchen, she checked to make sure all the dishes were put away in the dishwasher before Mr. Solo could see the _slight_ mess she’d created while making the mac and cheese. (Okay fine, it had been a _huge_ mess. Impressive, really, given that she had only been making boxed pasta.)

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that she’d already cleaned everything up. Right as she turned to head back and sit down with a book, loosening the tie of her pants, the door to the garage opened.

* * *

Mr. Solo’s dress shoes clack loudly against the hardwood floors as he makes his way into the kitchen. Rey’s things are all gathered around the side of the couch where she's sitting, so she's poised to book it out of the house as soon as she can.

He marches in, stopping by the kitchen island and dropping his things into one of the barstools with a heavy sigh. Feeling awkward, Rey speaks up. “Hi, Mr. Solo!” she greets, smiling wide. “I’ll head out now,” she reassures him, gathering her bags in her arms. She turns to walk out the way Mr. Solo came but stops short, remembering what had happened at the store earlier. She’d realized since that she had left the card on her own counter after buying a new toaster to replace the Solos’ one, which had lost the handle a couple weeks earlier.

Turning back around, she steps forward on her tip-toes.

“Um… Mr. Solo?” she squeaks, her voice uncharacteristically quiet.

Straightening up, he turns to face her. “Yes?” She can see the irritation on his face and barely manages not to flinch.

“Jaina and I went to get the dress you wanted her to have for that dinner this weekend, but I left your card at my apartment this morning, so I paid for it myself.” As she talks, she walks towards him, trying to ignore the feeling of her tank top riding up.

He nods stiffly. “I’ll reimburse you. How much was it?”

Thankful her phone was already in her hand, Rey unlocks it and navigates to her banking app. It would have been an easy enough task if her sweatpants weren’t _slipping down her hips._ With her arms full, there's nothing she can do.

Fate really is a cruel, cruel mistress. 

Checking her pending transactions, Rey flushes and desperately pretends like nothing is amiss. 

To no avail. The waistband _just keeps slipping._

“$32.78,” she tells him, clenching her eyes closed in embarrassment.

Mr. Solo doesn’t say anything.

Rey waits.

“Did you hear me?”

Still nothing.

She opens her eyes.

Standing in front of her is Mr. Benjamin Solo, his eyes fixed on her hips. Beyond embarrassed, Rey starts desperately trying to set her things down so she has a free hand to pull her shirt down and pants up with. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Solo, I--”

He practically _runs_ away from her and to the other side of the island.

“Um, Mr. Solo?” she asks, walking after him slowly, her wardrobe malfunction forgotten. “Are you okay?”

All she hears was a quiet _“Fuck.”_

Even more worried, she rushes forward. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Solo. Are you okay?”

As she rounds the corner, he finally speaks up. “Rey, _please_ stay there.”

“What?” she asks, stopping in her tracks. “Why?”

He lets out a humorless chuckle, his back mostly turned to her. “I’m certain you don’t want to know.”

“No, I do. What happened? Can I help?” Her caretaking instincts are kicking into high gear.

Mr. Solo rounds on her, his eyes dark yet desperate. “Rey, _leave.”_

Nodding, Rey takes a step backwards, her gaze falling to the ground, asha--

_Wait._

Trying not to look like she's looking anywhere besides the floor, Rey continues backing up as her eyes focused on… 

_Oh my god._

Forgetting herself, Rey drops the act. Mr. Solo notices where she was looking immediately.

Just as soon, he turns to face the counter and grips it with white knuckles. “Rey, this never happened. If you want to quit, you can. I apologize.”

Rey can’t move. His words only confirm what her brain is still trying to process.

Benjamin Solo is _hard._

For _her._

Realizing she has no idea what parts of her he’s seen, she looks down. There, above the low-slung drawstring of her sweatpants, is her panties’ lace waistband.

Dots connected.

_Oh my god!_

Taking a deep breath, Rey closes her eyes. After she exhales, she opens her eyes again and makes eye contact with him.

“I thought you hated me,” she states, her inflection flat.

Mr. Solo blanches. “Hated you?”

Rey nods, fighting to keep her expression blank.

“How could I hate you?”

Rey scoffs. “I dunno! You’re bloody good at it though.” Something in her screams to stop, to not talk to her employer like that, but she's too fed up with his perpetual stand-offishness to bottle it up anymore.

“Why would you--” he starts, but Rey cuts him off, anticipating his question.

“You _barely_ talk to me, you make it _very_ clear that you don’t want me here after you get home, your texts are so formal they’re almost _mean,_ you look _physically pained_ when you have to interact with me, you--”

“Rey,” Mr. Solo sighs, effectively silencing her. His giant hands come up to rub his face, and when they fall, his eyes are staring straight into hers. “I can’t stand you because I’m _so fucking attracted_ to you, and I know I can’t be.”

For once in her life, Rey had no words. She just gapes like a goldfish.

“God, fuck, I’m so sorry Rey. Here, let me…,” he trails, off, rushing to the other side of the island to gather up her things.

Rey doesn’t move. “Mr. Solo,” she says, “stop.”

A bag falls to the floor with a dull thud. When she looks over at him, Mr. Solo is partially bent over, all his focus on her.

“I, um, I’m attracted to you too,” she manages to say, stealing his words instead of using her own.

He’s silent. Rey starts babbling out of nervousness. “I just, I thought you hated me, but ever since we first met, I thought you were gorgeous, but I just- I couldn’t say anything because you were my boss so--”

“Stop talking,” Mr. Solo orders, standing up to his full height. 

Rey half-curses her submissive side for following his directions immediately.

“Rey.”

She looks at him.

“I would like to kiss you.”

She blinks.

“Can I kiss you?”

She nods.

He takes three big steps and is right in front of her, and then his hands are cupping her face, and then he’s tilting her head up, and then he’s bending down, and then his lips are on hers, and then she’s _flying._

It’s a release she didn’t know she needed. He didn’t either, if the desperation of his lips has anything to say about it.

“Fuck,” he breathes, then presses a kiss to her cheekbone. “I,” _kiss,_ “can’t,” _kiss,_ “believe,” _kiss,_ “you’re,” _kiss,_ “letting,” _kiss,_ “me,” _kiss,_ “kiss,” _kiss,_ “you.”

“I can’t believe you _want_ to kiss me,” Rey sighs back, reveling in the feeling of his lips as they leave a trail all over her face. Hoping to help him, she pushes up onto her tiptoes. Mr. Solo apparently takes that as an opportunity to press his lips against hers again. This time, though, his tongue swipes along the seam of her mouth. Rey opens immediately, and he sweeps inside, plundering her mouth, _claiming_ her. She’s helpless to stop him (not that she wants to), so she clutches his shoulders and neck desperately as he fucks her mouth with his tongue.

“Wanted this for so long,” he growls in between kisses. Rey moans, her brain unable to string words together. “Do you have any idea,” he says, his thumb pushing her chin up so he can kiss her neck, “how fucking _hot_ it is to watch you take care of my child?”

She did not, in fact, know. “Really?”

“God yes, baby. You’re so good with her. You’d be such a good mom.”

Oh _shit,_ her body likes that one. A moan escapes her mouth unbidden. He grins wickedly against her throat. Desperate to kiss him again, she tugs on his hair until he brings his head level with hers. Hoping he’s good at adapting, she jumps…

...and he catches her. Seamlessly, she wraps her legs around his hips, and he grips her thighs, and then he leads them back, back, back. 

Maybe the bougie mega-house will come in handy. Mr. Solo’s room is nowhere _near_ within earshot of Jaina’s. Rey won’t be able to scream, but they’ll get to be active, and they won’t have Jaina open the door on them and then have to fabricate some half-assed excuse like “Daddy was just wrestling with Rey, honey, go back to bed.”

“Mr. Solo, pl--”

“Did I never tell you to call me Ben?”

Rey pulls back so she can look him in the eyes. _Is he seriously asking me that?_ When she realizes it’s a genuine question, she shakes her head.

“God, I _was_ an asshole boss, huh?” She’s not sure if she should defend him or laugh, so she stays quiet. Mr. Solo chuckles. “I’m sorry, baby. Call me Ben from now on, okay?”

Again, she nods mutely. Mr. Solo, no, _Ben,_ finally gets to his door, and he pushes her against the wall next to it for a second so he can take a hand off of her and turn the knob. The whole time, his eyes are on her, and she can’t help the smile that’s slowly spreading across her features as she watches his gaze dart around her face. With her smile comes Ben’s, and when her heart stops, she realizes she’s never seen him smile like this before.

“I love your smile,” she whispers, her eyes trained on the way his cheeks dimple and wrinkle deeper and deeper as his smile gets wider and wider.

He gives her a firm peck on the lips. “Thank you baby,” he hums, recapturing her thigh in his grip and lifting her off of the wall, “I love yours too.”

With newfound intimacy, she rests her forehead and the tip of her nose against his as he steps into his room and kicks the door closed.

“Alexa,” he calls, his face so close to hers that it feels like he’s saying it to her, “turn the lights on.”

A second later, three different lights come on, one after the other after the other. Together, they bathe the room in warm, golden light. He walks forward into the room, towards what Rey can only assume is the bed. She’s never actually _been_ in his room before; the way he’d only pointed at the closed door when showing her the house was a very clear sign that it was off-limits. 

When she’s lowered onto a cloud, she finally looks around. The bed, a massive California king, is covered with a hotel-like white duvet that would have been perfectly arranged had she not been sitting on it. On either side of the bed are bedside tables, and next to those are giant floor-to-ceiling windows covered with elegant grey curtains. There’s a door to the ensuite that’s propped open to her right, and a similar door that she assumes goes to his closet (it’s closed, so she can’t tell) on her left. The shag rug, wooden dresser, and TV together are clear signs of one thing that makes her feel insecure: Ben is very much an adult. If she didn’t know, she would guess that he was married, what with the double bedside tables. Meanwhile, her mind goes to her own apartment, a tiny studio that she’d moved into when she realized that her paychecks from Mr. Solo would be enough to pay rent on a place of her own. Even though the Solo house was outside of the city, she’d rented a place on the west side and drove out to the suburbs everyday. 

Not only is her place a studio, it’s also a wreck. She knows she’s a bit of a slob, with her tendency to leave things absolutely everywhere. There’s no real design to any of it, and some of the colors clash violently (like the pink tapestry she had pinned to her red accent wall). Compared to the clean, sleek layout and maintenance of Ben’s room, it’s obvious how different they are.

When Ben’s hand tilts her head towards him, she realizes she’s been looking around the room for an awkwardly long time, her worry clear on her face.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asks, his hands falling to her shoulders to massage them lightly.

Rey debates with herself over whether or not she should tell him, but ultimately decides that he needs to be able to deal with all of her if this is going where she thinks it’s going.

“We’re so different, Ben,” she started, her eyes darting nervously around and landing everywhere except on him. “You’ve got this giant house and this beautiful room, and your life is so put-together. I’m a mess who can barely afford a studio in the city, and it--”

“Rey.”

Effectively silenced, Rey looks up at him.

“I don’t care,” he breathes, his eyes shining with something Rey can’t name. “You’re perfect, baby. You make Jaina and I so happy. Seeing you when I get home is the highlight of my day.”

Rey’s cheeks heat with his compliment, and she peeks up at him from under her lashes. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Ben responds, smiling fondly at her. 

Her emotions swelling in her chest, she stood and pushed up onto her tippie-toes, hiding her tears from Ben while trying to put all of what she wanted to say into a single kiss.

When he pulled away, Ben’s eyes were glassy and his shoulders were heaving. “Don’t be afraid, baby,” he murmured, guiding Rey back down onto the bed, “I feel it too.”

Smiling up at him, Rey crab-walked herself up the bed, laying in the center with her. To her delight, Ben played along and pounced on her lightheartedly, their joyfulness blending and bursting. When he made it up to where she was, he straddled her hips and slanted his lips over hers, his tongue delving into her mouth as they met in a brutal kiss. Rey clawed at his shoulders, her neck and head moving with the force of Ben’s kisses. She can feel the heat pooling between her legs, and she rubs her thighs together, looking for relief. Ben isn’t having any of it, though, and pulls her thighs apart so he can get between them.

“Only Daddy can make you feel good,” he growls against her neck.

She freezes.

He freezes.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” he splutters, pulling off of her. “That was probably so weird, god, _fuck!”_

“Ben, Ben, no!” Rey yelps, sitting up to follow him as he retreats.

He stops. “No?”

“Like, it wasn’t weird,” she explains.

His eyes meet hers, baffled. “Do you mean you liked it,” he asks, “or you want to pretend it never happened?”

Rey feels her cheeks heat. “I, um, I didn’t _think_ I liked it, but I did.”

A positively _wicked_ grin spreads across Ben’s face. “Does my baby like calling me Daddy?”

Oh. He’s just going for it. Okay.

“Yes, Daddy,” she responds.

Ben’s eyes darken.

He leans back down, his fingers resting against her jawline. Ever so gently, he presses his lips to hers, his mouth only slightly open. Even though it’s a wet kiss, it’s tender and sweet. Rey sighs into it, letting him take the lead as he delicately kisses her again and again and again. It’s intoxicating, the amount of softness he’s pouring into this moment. His tongue isn’t even in her mouth, and this already feels like the most intimate thing they’ve ever done. Their kisses still light and soft, Ben eases her backwards. Without saying a word, their bodies meld, her legs opening to fit his hips between them, his elbows widening to either side of her body to hold himself up. When her legs wrap around his waist, she feels, for the first time, the hardness growing in his pants. She gasps at the feeling, her legs tightening around him.

“You want my cock?” Ben whispers, his lips brushing against hers as he forms the words in his mouth.

Rey moans. “Yes, Daddy,” she breathes.

“Good girl,” Ben tells her.

Those two words kill her. Never before has anyone ever called her that, and it’s everything she didn’t know she needed. Her hands fly up to grip his hair, and she kisses him desperately. Ben chuckles against her mouth but kisses her back, his hips grinding ever so slightly into her core.

“Liked that one, didn’t you, kitten?”

“Uh huh,” Rey moans, her voice whiny with arousal.

“Can I call you kitten?” he asks.

Rey nods, her lips pressing against his again. Ben groans into the kiss, his body weight covering her and pressing her into the bed. He pulls away a minute later, and Rey almost worries that something is wrong, but his hands don’t leave her body as he eases back to sit on his heels, and when they slide up her thighs to the waistband of her sweatpants, she realizes what he’s doing and helps him by lifting her hips. Seconds later, they’re on the floor in a heap of grey fabric, and Ben’s eyes are glued to the lace covering her lady bits.

“Do you like lace, Daddy?” Rey asks, genuinely curious.

Ben’s eyes dart up to meet hers, but only for a second. “I like anything on you,” he tells her candidly. “But yes, I do like lace. Pink looks so _fucking good_ on you.”

Ten minutes ago, she thought the man hated her, and now he’s making her feel more beautiful and sexy than anyone ever has in her twenty five years on this earth.

“Thank you,” she breathes, smiling.

Ben’s gaze hardens. “Thank you…”

“Thank you Daddy!” she corrects frantically. 

“Hey, it’s okay baby,” Ben soothes, his hands rubbing her thighs softly. “You’re being so good. I’m not mad that you’re still learning.”

_Jesus fucking Christ almighty, God help me._

How did she not know she fucking _loves_ praise?

“Okay. Thank you, Daddy.”

Ben smiles, big and wide, and Rey can’t help but smile too.

“Take your shirt off.” His expression has gone cold, and it’s not a request, it’s a downright _order._ Desperate to please him, she obeys, and her shirt joins her sweatpants in a pile on the floor less than a second later. Ben’s eyes appraise her, and she’s suddenly worried that maybe she’s not enough for him. She’s a B cup on a good day, and she’d forgone a bra when getting changed into her comfy clothes. Worried, she crosses her arms over her chest.

Ben reaches forward, gently grasping her wrists and pulling them away. “You’re perfect,” he tells her, his eyes proving that he means it as they look into hers.

“Can you take your shirt off?” she squeaks, wanting to see him.

Smirking, Ben obliges, sitting back and methodically working open the buttons as he first takes off his button-down. Underneath it is a tight-fitting white undershirt, and Rey’s eyes rake hungrily over his torso, taking in the stretch of the fabric over his chest and shoulders and where his belly pudges out just a little. He’s perfect, too.

She tells him so, and he _blushes_ (which she was not expecting but is absolutely adorable).

Finally, he pulls the tee over his head, and his torso is finally fully revealed to her. It’s an endless expanse of pale skin, with a little hair between his pecs and around his nipples. There’s a trail of hair from his belly button down to the waistband of his slacks, too, and little tufts squished between his arms and sides.

It’s _beyond_ sexy. She physically _feels_ the wetness gather between her legs.

“Daddy, I wanna cum,” she hears. Because whoever said that was _definitely_ not her.

Ben’s eyes darken. 

So turns out it _was_ her, but who the fuck is this sex goddess?

“Yeah?” he purrs, lowering himself over her until her back is on the duvet again. “Does my baby need her pussy slicked and cummy so she can take her Daddy’s cock?”

Rey whines. “Yes, Daddy, please!”

With laser-sharp focus, Ben settles himself with his head between her thighs, his gaze trained on her core. Once his huge body is in place, he brings his hands up to run along the lacy waistband while he stays concentrated on her cloth-covered cunt. His eyes close as he brings his face closer to her. It’s not until she feels his nose against her that she realizes what he’s doing.

He’s _smelling_ her.

“My kitten smells so _ripe,”_ he growls, seemingly to himself.

Rey’s back arches and her eyes flutter close, a new rush of arousal causing the wetness under Ben’s nose to grow. Something wet prods against her, and Rey looks down to see Ben licking her cunt through her panties.

“You can take them off, Daddy,” she tells him, guessing that he wants her permission.

One eye opens and looks at her coldly. “I know, pet.” 

So he _didn’t_ want her permission.

“I want to know your cunt like I own it, baby,” Ben explains, his eyes closed once again. He nuzzles against it, and Rey gasps. “Because it’s mine now, okay?”

“Anything,” Rey breathes. “Anything, Daddy.”

“Good girl,” Ben murmurs before his fingers finally - _finally_ \- pull the scrap of fabric from her hips. Rey lifts her bum to help him, and then her cunt is bare to him and his scrutiny. Immediately, she can feel his eyes on her, and she clenches involuntarily. Ben, smirking, arches a brow at her, and she flushes. 

Without warning, he sticks his tongue out and burrows it under the hood of her clit. Rey barely suppresses a yelp, unused to direct stimulation there and, really, oral as a whole. Thankfully, though, he eases off before it gets to be too much and instead licks languidly from the bottom of her hole to her clit. Something tells her he would be into… backdoor… _things,_ but she’s not quite comfortable with that, so she’s glad he seems to be staying away from there. Instead, he teases her pussy with the tip of a finger.

“Can I put it in you?” he asks, pulling his mouth from her just long enough to mutter those words. Rey nods frantically, desperate for him to touch her. She feels him smile against her, and then his finger starts dipping inside her, pushing in a little more each time before sliding back out. With how wet she is, it doesn’t take much at all for him to push his whole finger inside her. His hands are huge, she realizes, and one finger feels like two of hers. Her eyes stayed glued to his head, and so, when he looks up, they make eye contact, and Ben smiles cockily. Rey blushes.

After laving his tongue over her cunt, he goes to press a second finger inside, and it encounters a bit more resistance, since she usually masturbates with three fingers, but she doesn’t feel much of a stretch.

Movement behind Ben’s head catches her attention, and her gaze moves down his body to his hips which, she realizes, are grinding steadily into the mattress as he tries to relieve some of his need for stimulation. The sight of him so desperate that he’s _grinding into a mattress_ like a teenager _does something_ to her, and she’s sure he can feel the added wetness slicking the movement of his fingers in and out of her.

“Gonna stretch you a bit to get you ready for me, okay baby?” Ben says, and she whines at the loss of his mouth on her. He only chuckles. Rey lays there, panting, and Ben’s brow arches. Suddenly, he thrusts his two fingers into her. 

She yelps in surprise. “Okay, baby?” he repeats, and she nods.

“Okay, Daddy,” she rushes to say, flushing.

Ben’s eyes glint mischievously. “Gotta answer my questions, kitten.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Rey sighs, getting lost in the sensation of his fingers hooking inside of her.

Ever so gradually, his fingers start to separate, working her pussy open. Something in Rey doubts that he’s actually big enough to warrant stretching her out much, but it feels too good to protest, so she lets her body relax as Ben works her pussy like he really _does_ own it.

The whole “relaxing” thing lasts far shorter than she meant it to because less than a minute later, that muscle in her thigh is spasming, and she can feel her walls fluttering around Ben’s scissoring fingers. The tension in her body mounts quickly - far quicker than she’s used to - and then… and then… and then…

It fucking _snaps._

Rey wails. Ben moans. Wetness leaks out of her cunt from around his fingers.

Her legs are still twitching even as he draws his digits out of her. They’re still twitching as he wipes her arousal off on the duvet. They’re still twitching as Ben gets off the bed, his hands falling to the button of his slacks. Her brain is _just barely_ clear enough to realize that Ben’s going to have to dry clean those pants because they’re wrinkled as hell and there’s a little wet spot that she thinks (read: hopes) is precum.

The slacks fall, revealing boxer briefs. Ben goes to pull them off, but Rey reaches a hand out to stop him. Everything still feels a little foggy as she sits up and somehow manages to kneel on the floor without falling or hurting herself. She’s decided she _needs_ to worship his cock like he did her pussy, so whatever she does, she _has_ to end up on her knees in front of him. Somehow she does, and, without even touching him, she leans forward, kissing the length of his cock where it’s hard in the fabric. Ben moans quietly, and Rey looks up at him, her kissing stopping as she instead nuzzles her face against him. She can practically _feel_ the tension in him, the restraint it’s taking not to buck into her face, and she gives him a wet kiss on the juncture of his thigh for that. 

Her attention returning to his cock, she licks over it, wherever and everywhere, covering the front of his underwear in her saliva. Then, for the first time, she touches his length, her hands delicately pulling it out of its confines. Even though her hand is lightly wrapped around it, it springs out of his boxers and smacks his belly. Rey giggles, looking up at him innocently, but Ben barely reacts, his eyes clouded with lust. 

Rey realizes that he is, in fact, big enough to warrant the stretching he insisted on.

Keeping the innocent act going, she wraps her hand around him a little tighter and guides the tip of him towards her face. Her eyes focused on his, she lets her tongue loll out of her mouth as she guides the head of his cock forward. When she feels the skin of him meet her tongue, she eases the head - just the head - into her mouth. Her gaze still firmly fixed on his face, she begins to suck. Even though she can see the frustration on his face, she doesn’t take more into her mouth; she only sits quietly and suckles on the head, her lips closing just below his glans. Ben’s hands knot themselves in her hair, and he groans at the sensation of her mouth on him.

“You little brat,” he breathes, chuckling lightly.

Rey takes him out of her mouth. “Do you not like it, Daddy?” Her voice is high-pitched, innocent.

“Fuckin’ love it, baby,” he tells her, “I just want to be in your sweet little cunt.”

She takes her hand off of him and crawls back towards the bed. Never looking at him, she repositions herself in the middle of the giant white duvet. Her eyes meet hers as she spreads her legs open, her feet high in the hair and her pussy on full display.

“Fuck your cum into me,” she tells him. “I want to be fucked so hard I can’t walk.”

Ben’s eyes darken, and he stalks forward, an inherent confidence overtaking his demeanor. She sees it in his body language, how comfortable he is being dominant in the bedroom. “You don’t tell me what to do, baby.”

Rey’s eyes widen, realizing her mistake. “Please fuck me, Daddy,” she breathes, “I need your cock, please.”

Ben hums. “See? That’s a good girl.”

With the praise, Rey’s legs relax, folding back towards her chest. Her head flops back onto the bed, and she watches as Ben’s mop of dark hair inches into her field of vision. He crawls towards her, his eyes flitting all over her body.

When he’s finally between her legs, he brings them forward gently, and she follows his prompting, slinging them around his waist as he settles above her. She can feel the hardness of his cock slotted against her pussy. Ben’s hands slide into her hair, pulling the loosened tie out and stopping just behind either ear so he’s cupping her head.

“So beautiful,” he murmurs, his hips tilting slightly to rut his dick against her cunt.

Rey smiles, somehow feeling perfectly at ease. Her body is filled to the brim with arousal and anticipation. 

One of his hands untangles from her hair and drifts down, guiding his tip to notch in her hole. “Ready baby?” he asks, and she nods.

Slowly, gently, he pushes his hips forward. His eyes never leave hers as the head of his cock breaches her, then pushes deeper and deeper and deeper inside her, to where no one’s ever been before. Rey moans and gasps as he _fills_ and _fills_ and _fills_ her. He stretches her until she’s full and then more. 

A little twinge makes her gasp, and he stops at the sound. “Are you okay, baby?” he asks, his voice fast and concerned.

She nods. “Just stretching.”

“I’ll go slow, baby,” he reassures her. “You’re almost there.”

With her nod, he pushes in a little more, the slow pace helping her muscles adjust a little more gradually. Finally, after just a little bit more pushing, she feels his hips meet hers, and she knows he’s all the way inside her. It feels like there’s more inside her than she can take, and her breaths are ragged as she deliberately inhales and exhales.

Above her, Ben’s brows are furrowed in concentration. “Tell me when I can move.” Rey nods and watches his face as he forces himself not to fuck into her like she knows his whole body is screaming at him to do.

When the stretch fades, Rey sighs. “You can move now, Daddy,” she breathes, her eyes fluttering closed as she loses herself in the drag of him pulling out of her. The movement is slow but smooth, with all her wetness slicking her hole.

“You feel so good,” Ben growls. “So - _fuck_ \- so tight for your Daddy.”

Rey nods desperately. “All for you, Daddy,” she echoes, mindless.

“Whose cunt is this, kitten?”

“Yours!” Rey almost shouts. The word fades into a drawn-out moan as he starts to push in again. “Tight hole for Daddy to fuck.”

Ben’s head drops, his nose nuzzling into her hair. “Good girl,” he says, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

A whiny _ngh_ slips between Rey’s lips before she can stop it. Ben smiles against her ear and nips at the lobe.

“Daddy?” Rey calls breathily.

Ben is quick to rub his thumb over her cheekbone, reminding her that he’s there. “What is it, princess?”

_“Oh,”_ Rey breathes. “Can you call me that more? Please, Daddy?”

_“Anything,_ Rey. Anything for my princess.”

She smiles dopily. “Thank you, Daddy.” Cutting herself off with a moan, she twitches as Ben pushes in again, the head of his cock brushing _that spot_ inside her. “B-but I was gonna say that you can fuck me harder, if you want.”

Ben groans. “Are you ready for that, baby? Has my cock stretched your cunt enough for me to fuck it hard?”

“Uh-huh,” Rey whines, her body bracing for the ferocity she _knows_ Ben is about to pound into her with.

Sure enough, Ben pulls out, having not even pushed all the way in, and lifts himself off of her, his eyes fixing on where his cock is sliding into her. Without warning, he _snaps_ his hips forward.

Rey’s yelp turns into a moan, and she can feel her breasts bounce with the force of his thrust. Above her, Ben groans. 

“Fuck, princess. Feels so good,” he mutters, his eyes still trained on her cunt.

He pulls out slowly and then does it again, thrusting sharply into her. She’s slightly more prepared this time, so she doesn’t squeal like she did last time. Instead, her pussy clenches, loving the attention it’s getting.

“Yeah, baby, that’s it,” Ben breathes. “Milk it, milk Daddy’s cock. Pretty little cunt needs Daddy’s cum so bad.”

Rey gasps, caught off-guard by his words. _“Yes,_ Daddy, _please,”_ she pleads, realizing _all she wants_ is for Ben to fuck his cum into her. “Need your cum.”

His eyes snap up to hers, dilated and dark. “You want that?” he asks, and she can hear in his voice the way the Daddy facade is dropping, how he’s actually surprised that she’s into it.

“Yeah,” she says, smiling. “Yeah, I, um, I have an implant, so…”

Ben’s face scrunches. “Fuck, I totally forgot to ask. I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” she tells him. And it is, really. She trusts him to take care of her. “But yeah, I’m clean, and I’ve got the arm thing,” she explains, her hand subconsciously drifting to the spot on the inside of her arm where the little plastic piece is.

“I’m clean too,” Ben says, his gaze _far_ too sobered-up for a man buried balls-deep inside her. “Can I cum inside you?”

Shit. Rey’s pussy clenches involuntarily at the words. She blushes sheepishly as Ben’s brow arches.

“That’s a yes, huh?” he asks cockily. Rey nods, and he moans. “Fuck,” he breathes, lowering his torso back over her so his head is next to hers, “thank you, baby. Such a good girl, thank you. I just gotta--”

With that, he starts fucking her again, only his thrusts are shorter, faster, and sharper. The sound of their skin slapping fills the room, and Rey can’t help but moan. She’s only ever been fucked like this in her dreams.

“Yeah, fuck, princess,” Ben grunts in her ear. “Taking my cock so well. You’re gonna take my cum even better, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey sighs.

“‘M gonna fuck load after load into you. Gonna tie you up here for days and keep a pillow under your ass so my cum doesn’t leak out. And then, whenever I need to cum, I’ll come back here, pump you full, and I’ll make you cum so many times that your pussy takes all of it deeper. Get you so full your tummy swells with it. And it’ll take, baby, I know it will. I’ll breed you nice and good, get you all round with my baby.”

As he talks, Rey feels her cunt clench over and over again, certain words she never expected to like so much turning her on beyond belief. Noises that should be embarrassing keep coming out of her - little _uh_ ’s that she’s only ever heard in porn - but she can’t find it in herself to care, not with what Ben’s saying and doing. It feels too good to stop herself from taking it, to stop her body from reacting however it needs to just to feel his cock for a little while longer, to take his cum like he wants her to.

“You’ll be so fuckin’ sexy with my baby in you, princess. And these beautiful tits will be so full. I’ll help you, baby, I’ll milk you like you need me to to make it better when it hurts. Even before the baby’s here, I’ll drink your milk and fuck you full of cum to replace what I drink. It’ll be okay, kitten, it’ll feel so good. I’ll make you cum without even touching your cunt. And I’ll leave enough for the baby, but I gotta have some for myself. I _have_ to.” Ben groans gutturally, and she feels his cock twitch and pulse inside her. “Can’t wait to get you full, baby. Are you gonna take my cum like a good girl?”

Rey nods. “Yes, Daddy! I’ll take it so good.”

“Yes you will, princess. You’ll let me fuck as much as I want in there, won’t you? Let me breed you full. I’ll plug you up with my cock and then a toy so it can’t leak out. You gotta keep all my cum inside you, okay baby?”

“I will, Daddy!” Rey moans, her pleasure mounting. The pictures Ben’s painting with his filthy words are the most erotic things Rey’s ever experienced in her life. That combined with the way his pelvis is grinding into her clit makes her nearly mindless.

“God - fuck - haven’t come in so long, baby. This is gonna be a good one, okay? So take it deep in you,” Ben tells her, and she knows there’s no way he knows that, but it’s fucking hot as hell to hear him say it.

“Mhm!” she wails. “So deep, Daddy!” The heat in her core is building, and her cunt won’t stop clenching now, and she starts to writhe, unable to keep herself still. Ben growls at her.

“Stay open for me,” he orders. “Keep this hole open so I can put a baby in it, okay? Gonna fuck a baby into your pussy. Breed you nice and full.”

Rey can only nod, her eyes widening as she feels the tension in her body build more than it ever has. “Daddy, I’m gonna cum!” she warns him, her hips tilting up to meet him with each thrust.

At her words, Ben only fucks her harder. He lifts himself up and brings a hand down, pressing his thumb to her clit. “Look at me when you cum, baby,” he demands, his thumb swirling around and around and around and Rey is crying and it’s _so_ much, it’s _too much,_ why isn’t she _coming yet_ but it’s gonna happen, she’s _so close,_ fuck it feels good, _it’s so good,_ she _needs_ it, she needs it _so bad,_ her pussy _has_ to come or she’s gonna _explode_ and it feels like she’s on _fire_ but she _needs to come around her Daddy’s cock,_ and--

Ben slams into her, and the dam breaks, the firework goes off, the rubber band snaps. She’s screaming, and Ben is moaning. Desperate and blind with pleasure, she claws at him above her and pulls her down on top of her because she needs him close, she needs to hold him while she bucks frantically, desperately, _mindlessly_ against him. His cock grinds and throbs and rubs inside her, and it feels like he’s _creating a universe_ for her. It feels like the world is _ending_ and _starting_ all at once, like time is starting over, like there are _stars_ and _galaxies_ behind her eyelids. It feels like supernovas and big bangs and black holes, and she can barely breathe with how much, how hard, how _long_ she’s coming. Pressed against her, Ben’s moans are reaching a fever pitch, and then he thrusts into her one final time, his cock hitting something so, so, _so_ deep and there’s warmth inside her now. His hips stutter against hers as he instinctually fucks his cum into her. She barely registers the tears that have been running down her face as she _finally_ gets to breathe, her chest heaving as her lungs gulp all the air she can get. Ben’s face is still pressed into the pillow next to her, and she’s pretty sure he’s still coming, at least a little, because he’s still throbbing inside her. He’s still groaning, and she’s still letting out little sighs of pleasure because _how can it still feel this good?_

She’s not sure how long it takes for them to come down.

Once their breathing is somewhat steady, Ben pushes up onto his elbows. He looks exhausted and, somehow, twenty years younger. 

“Thank you so much, princess,” he says quietly, looking at her like she hung the moon for him.

She tears up just a little bit, stunned that this man would thank _her_ for fucking her into the mattress. “Don’t thank me,” she tells him, her hand coming up to run through his hair. “Just tell me this isn’t only tonight.”

“Rey,” Ben says, looking away from her and laughing. His gaze returns to her face. “It could never be just tonight for me.”

Now she’s really crying, the tenderness of the moment calling out the little girl in her who was desperate to be taken care of.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Ben asks, his brows creased with worry.

Rey shakes her head. “Nothing’s wrong, I promise,” she assures him. “I just… I’ve wanted this so bad. Not just you, but also someone to care for me like this…” she trails off, sniffling. The cry is a happy cry, sure, but she’s also mourning that little girl a bit, the one who took care of everyone and expected nothing in return, even though she wanted nothing but reciprocation.

Rey knows she’ll get that with Ben. He’s gone a lot, but he cares _so deeply_ for Jaina, she knows, and maybe, _hopefully,_ he’ll care for her like that too.

“I think I’d do anything for you, Rey,” he says, smiling sadly at her. “I think… I think that this, that we, we could be--”

She puts him out of his stuttering misery. “I know.”

The way he looks at her makes her feel seen. “You’re not alone anymore, Rey, I promise.”

Her eyes are watery as she looks up at him. “Neither are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> cw: birth control  
> \- rey has an implant and will not get pregnant  
> \- they're also both clean  
> \- they forget to talk about it until the middle of unprotected sex  
> \- it explicitly states that rey doesn't see this as a problem because she trusts him to take care of her


End file.
